Shoes used for different activities have different friction, slippage and maneuverability requirements. Thus, shoes for dancing, or shoes for football and other sports played on grass, have different requirements than shoes for basketball and other sports played on floor surfaces or shoes for working on wet slippery floors, e.g., in a restaurant kitchen. The present shoe sole assembly was developed in connection with activities where slip resistance is important, e.g., in restaurant kitchens, especially where the floor may be wet. Applicant experimented with a sole tread which exhibited such outstanding slip resistance that the cemented tread actually broke loose and became detached from the shoes during testing. The inventor herein then developed a novel shoe sole assembly preventing sole detachment of a high slip resistance tread from the shoe. The development is especially useful for restaurant work shoes with tremendous slip resistance, and alternatively is useful for athletic shoes where high slip resistance is advantageous.